Shadowcat
"What's'a matter, you never seen a teenage all-American ghost before?" ''- Kitty Pryde'' History The only child of Carmen and Theresa Pryde, Kitty was quite often spoilt as a child. Like every other little girl, she went through the stages of wanting to be a ballerina, then to have a pony. Her parents caved, giving her both dancing lessons and horse riding lessons. She eventually grew out of both, but at her parents wish, continued with her dancing, as they discovered is released some of her excess energy. Growing up in a fairly middle class environment in Illinois, she very rarely saw any excitement, and found the place quite boring. She moved up to the high school there as a straight A student, showing particular skill in IT and computers. Not one of the popular girls, but with no discernible qualities to make her fit into any other cliché, Kitty was lumped with the “normal” kids. Kitty’s problems began when she was thirteen, with a series of serious migraines. Assuming they were just hormone related, Kitty ignored them as best she could, until one day, while lying on her bed reading her book, she phased through the furniture and the floor, landing in the living room in front of her startled mother. Not knowing what to do, Kitty’s parents encouraged her to carry on as normal, telling her to hide her powers from everyone else. But, as she soon found out, this was easier said than done. After phasing through the school bus and nearly causing an accident, Kitty was kept home for her own safety until a solution was found. It came in the form of Charles Xavier, who has located Kitty via his cerebro device. He visited her house, promising her parent that the girl would be safe with him, or at least away from the anti-mutant protesters. While they were hesitant for her to join his band of X-Men, they knew that she needed to learn how to control her growing powers, and so sent her off to the Xavier Mansion. Kitty joined the X-Men as one of the youngest members, a fact that was often brought to her attention on missions by the elders. Never the less, she tried hard, and soon became an accepted member of the team. During the growing threat to mutant kind, Xavier’s was destroyed, and Kitty lost the one place she felt she truly belonged. She was moved to District X along with her fellow mutants, without a chance to say goodbye to her family. Once Xavier’s Institute was reinstated, she moved back, taking back her rightful place in the X-Men, knowing that the uneasy peace couldn’t last for long… Personality Kitty is best described as an optimist, always trying to find the silver lining in any bad situation. To some, this upbeat attitude may come across as overly perky, but to Kitty, it just her trying to put a good spin on things, to keep her own, and others morale up. She is very friendly and extremely loyal, often agreeing to favours without thought of her own safety or well being. A typical girly teenager, she is prone to fixations with boys, shoes and shopping, and can often be giggly and immature. Much to the annoyance of others this can often spill over into times when seriousness is required, however, once told she will sober up quickly. . Likes *Long lie ins *Shopping *Computers, gadgets, anything electronic *Pop Rock *Ice Cream *Coffee Dislikes *Homework *Math *Overly perky people in the mornings *When the battery runs out and there’s no socket for miles *Prejudice *Being treated as a child Abilities Skills *Dancing – Kitty has some professional training in dancing from her time before the X-Men *Can speak German, Japanese and Russian, not fluently, but enough to know the basics. *Kitty is highly skilled when it comes to computers, showing great aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system. *Basic hand to hand combat, taught to her while she was a pupil at Xaviers Powers Phasing Kitty’s mutant ability allows her to pass through, or phase, through otherwise solid materials. To do this, her atoms must pass through the spaces between the atoms of the object she wishes to pass through. While phasing, she is intangible, so nothing can physically touch her, this is particularly useful when being attacked, as she can switch to her intangible state and remain unharmed. She has trained herself to become intangible at a seconds notice if there is an attack or threat to her, more like a reflex to protect herself. As well as turning herself intangible, she can also extend her powers to others via touch. In order for her to do this, she has to maintain contact with them while phasing, and if either lets go, they will return to their solid state. Kitty is able to pass through, not just objects, but humans too. However, is she phases through them, she will leave them unconscious. Theoretically, she could also kill another person, if she were to phase them into a solid object and leave them there, but she has yet to test this power herself. If phasing through electrical devices, Kitty can disrupt the system's workings, rendering it useless. Weaknesses While phasing through an object, Kitty is unable to breathe, so she is limited by how much she can phase though before she needed more oxygen. Denser materials are also much harder for her to phase through, and, more often than not, cause her pain and disorientation. This also applies to people with dense metals in their bodies, Logan and x-23 for example. Personality wise, Kitty’s main weakness is wanting to see the good in everyone. While she knows there are evil people in the world, she likes to think that they still have a shred of good in them. She is also sometimes too trusting, often leading her into more trouble. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:Former X-Men Category:New X-Men Category:X-Students Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Intangibility Category:Female Category:American Category:Illinoisan Category:Unplayed Character Category:Adoptable Category:Retcon Possible